Fallen Angel 1
by Lightningdragon4
Summary: 1 year after the promised day, war has broken out between Amestris and Creta. Rumours of a secretive division of chimaera being used by the Amestrian military prompts Roy Mustang to investigate. But, when a familiar face shows up, Roy realizes that he may have bitten off more than he could chew. Chimaera!Ed, RoyxEd unless I change my mind. Past, one-sided Edx? Rating may change.


**Bonjour! Welcome to this… thing. This is really just a random idea that's been circulating in my brain for a while. Some things you should probably know before you start:**

 **1)** **This takes place about a year after the promised day**

 **2)** **Greed survived the promised day, but left Ling's body**

 **3)** **Edward still has alchemy**

 **4)** **Roy got a promotion! Round of applause! (Awkward clapping)**

 **5)** **Edward never proposed to Winry. (Fair warning, I don't like Winry. Chances are she won't be in this fic but in case she shows up… sorry if I over exaggerate her flaws.)**

 **6)** **I don't know weather or not this will be romantic Roy x Ed or platonic Roy x Ed. I personally love the pairing, but if the readers / my editor don't think it'll work, then I might change my mind. Chances are it'll end up romantic though, since I have the power in this instance (Muahahahahaha)**

 **7)** **Ed is a chimaera now. Deal with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. Even the computer I'm righting this on is technically my parent's.**

 **Anyhow, LET US BEGIN!**

Chapter 1

Brigadier general Roy Mustang trudged through the dusty ruins of table city. If there was one thing that was good about being stuck at a desk job was, without a doubt, being able to avoid warzones. The situation in Creta had escalated to the point where it was often called the second Ishbal. Despite the fact that führer Grumman had restrained from sending in the alchemists, the death count was still insanely high.

It was that fact that had prompted Roy to make his way to the battlefront. There was no way that normal soldiers could cause that much destruction, and he clearly wasn't the only one to think that. There had been numerous rumors about a secret division. A division of chimaera. So, despite his initial aversion towards entering the war-torn country, the man had made his way there.

Now though, he was faced with a new dilemma. How the hell was he going to find these supposed chimaera? All he had to go on were the rumors and gossip that originated in the main camp, which he had visited previously. While Roy knew that such stories couldn't always be trusted, he was pretty much out of options. However it seemed increasingly unlikely that there was anything living in this desolate city. Especially not an illegal group of chimaera.

Roy suppressed a groan as he passed yet another empty alleyway. Had he really come all this way for nothing? It was already getting to be late afternoon. Would he have time to return to the main camp before sunset? Stopping his search for a moment, he pulled out his pocket watch, glancing at the time. If he hurried, he could make it back in time. He could look for more leads tomorrow.

He turned to go back the way he came, and was met with the barrel of a gun in his face. Quickly getting over the initial surprise of being held at gunpoint, Roy took a look at his attacker. It was a young man, maybe 25 or so, with light brown hair that looked like it had never been anywhere near a brush, and the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They were the bright green, and the pupils were nothing more than slits. His teeth were also distinctly sharper than average.

 _I guess I've fond the chimaeras._ He thought, holding his hands out in a non-threatening manner. He had his gloves on, and he was fairly certain that he could snap his fingers before his captor could shoot. Then again, if Roy's assumptions were correct, and this guy really was a chimaera, then the chances were his reflexes were far better than average. Besides, Roy was trying to finish this all peacefully. Setting the first person he met on fire would probably not be helpful towards that objective.

"State your name, rank, and objective," The man demanded.

"My name is brigadier general Roy Mustang. I've been sent in as an inspector." Roy almost grimaced to himself at the story he made up. It was total bullshit, but hey, he had been under a bit of pressure, what with the being held at gunpoint and all, so he supposed he could let himself of the hook this time.

The soldier frowned, clearly not buying his story. "Well, you tried, I'll give you that much. If you refuse to tell me why you're really here, I'm just going to have to take you to my commander." Roy relaxed a little at this. He might not be completely out of the woods just yet, but at least he wasn't going to be shot immediately. With any luck the commander would be a little more cooperative than this man.

Roy couldn't help but stare in awe at the massive city spread out before him. Ed had once talked about the city under Table city, but hearing about it and seeing it were two very different things. No wonder Roy hadn't been able to find anyone. The camp wasn't in table city; it was below table city.

As the two made their way into the hearty of the city, Roy began to see soldiers dotting the streets. But they weren't just soldiers. Some had tails, others had ears and a few even had horns. There weren't very many, Roy had counted about fifteen on their way in, but it still shocked him a little to find that so many people had been used for this kind of experiment. Especially considering that no one seemed to have noticed. Then again, this was war. It was a lot easier to cover your tracks nowadays, with people dying left and right regardless.

By the time they had reached the center of the city, Roy was becoming a little apprehensive about his current situation. He was going to meet some military leader he knew nothing about, completely on said military leaders terms. Roy always liked being the one in control of the situation, all in all, this wasn't really his idea of a good scenario.

"We're here." Roy's captor said as they came to a halt in front of what appeared to be a town hall.

"So then where's this commander of yours?" Roy asked, growing somewhat impatient. The cat chimaera (or at least, that's what Roy figured he was) glanced at him in annoyance. "He's almost here. You shouldn't be so impatient, considering that he will be the one deciding your fate from now on."

Just as he was about to respond with some sarcastic quip (that, in hindsight, probably wouldn't have helped his situation) Roy felt a gust of wind blow through his already tousled hair. _What the hell? We're underground! How is there wind?_

Roy got his answer as soon as he looked up to find the source of the sudden gust. His first thoughts were _Holy shit; it's an angel._ It wasn't, of course, but considering the enormous golden wings that were spread out before him, Roy figured it wasn't a huge leap of imagination.

Roy watched in awe as the figure lowered itself to the ground, it's wings beating slowly behind it. When the figure touched down in front of them, Roy finally managed to drag his eyes away from those incredible wings to take in the rest of his appearance. He was wearing a military uniform, with golden hair barely brushing his shoulders. He was fairly short, but he radiated the kind of power and presence that made him seem almost larger than life. It wasn't until the man spoke, and Roy met his eyes that recognition ran through him.

"Long time no see, colonel useless." There were a few seconds where Roy just sat there; staring at the kid he had dragged into the military. At the teenager who had saved the world, and had done the impossible by bringing his brother's body back. At the man who was now the commander of a secret division of chimaera during a brutal war.

"Fullmetal?"

 **Yeah, I know it's short. I'm sorry. But, if all goes to plan, the chapters will get longer. Hopefully. Anyhow, BIG shout out to my friend TinyNerd for being an amazing editor. This thing would probably be a whole lot worse without her. Don't forget to follow/favorite. And, above all else, REVIEW! It makes me so very happy. Constructive criticism is always good but flames for the sake of flames are not allowed (unless they're coming from Roy Mustang himself.) Au revoir!**


End file.
